Why It Gotta Be Full?
Route Markers |-|Starting Line = The race begins at the in , , . |-|Route Info 1 = Teams must fly to , . Upon arrival, teams must find the Haus of Froducshka to search for their next clue. There are two flights available for the teams, and . Both flights can only accommodate 5 teams. American Airlines departs an hour after United Airlines. FIRST FLIGHT: 1st. Britney & Derrick 2nd. Brett & Aaryn 3rd. Henric & Daley 4th. Jessica & Bogdan 5th. Wendy & Donald SECOND FLIGHT: 6th. Barack & Julie 7th. Latrice & RuPaul 8th. Violet & Alyssa 9th. Gia & Natasha 10th. Janelle & Daniele |-|Roadblock = Order of arrival: *1st. Britney & Derrick (3:20 PM) *2nd. Jessica & Bogdan (3:24 PM) *3rd. Brett & Aaryn (3:24 PM) *4th. Henric & Daley (3:32 PM) *5th. Wendy & Donald (3:44 PM) *6th. Latrice & RuPaul (4:12 PM) *7th. Violet & Alyssa (4:24 PM) *8th. Gia & Natasha (4:32 PM) *9th. Janelle & Daniele (4:36 PM) *10th. Barack & Julie (4:48 PM) The team member assigned to perform this Roadblock would have to make their way on foot to the nearest plaza and count the number of vegetables then return. If they answered correct, they would receive their next clue. The Roadblock performers per team are underlined: *Barack & Julie *Brett & Aaryn *Britney & Derrick *Gia & Natasha *Henric & Daley *Janelle & Daniele *Jessica & Bogdan *Latrice & RuPaul *Violet & Alyssa *Wendy & Donald Finishing Order: *1st. Jessica & Bogdan (4:20 PM) *2nd. Henric & Daley (4:44 PM) *3rd. Violet & Alyssa (4:48 PM) *4th. Wendy & Donald (4:48 PM) *5th. Britney & Derrick (5:00 PM) *6th. Brett & Aaryn (5:04 PM) *7th. Gia & Natasha (5:32 PM) *8th. Barack & Julie (5:36 PM) *9th. Latrice & RuPaul (5:48 PM) *10th. Janelle & Daniele (6:00 PM) |-|Route Info 2 = Teams must ride in a side car of a motorcycle to the city centre and find North Bank Road. Once there, hey must find the pedicab manager to receive their next clue. |-|Detour = Order of arrival: *1st. Jessica & Bogdan (4:34 PM) *2nd. Henric & Daley (5:04 PM) *3rd. Violet & Alyssa (5:06 PM) *4th. Wendy & Donald (5:09 PM) *5th. Brett & Aaryn (5:10 PM) *6th. Britney & Derrick (5:23 PM) *7th. Barack & Julie (5:48 PM) *8th. Latrice & RuPaul (5:57 PM) *9th. Gia & Natasha (5:57 PM) *10th. Janelle & Daniele (6:17 PM) Choice A: Rhythm Teams must learn a traditional Russian dance and perform it in front of a proffesional. Once he approves of their performance, they will receive their next clue. Barack and Julie, Britney & Derrick, Gia & Natasha, Latrice & RuPaul and Violet & Alyssa chose this task. Choice B: Strength Teams must make their way to a local library where they must carry 200 books to a book store located two miles away. Brett & Aaryn, Henric & Daley, Janelle & Danielle, Jessica & Bogdan and Wendy & Donald chose this task. FINISHING ORDER: *1st. Violet & Alyssa (5:54 PM) *2nd. Jessica & Bogdan (6:10 PM) *3rd. Henric & Daley (6:17 PM) *4th. Janelle & Daniele (6:23 PM) *5th. Wendy & Donald (6:25 PM) *6th. Brett & Aaryn (6:34 PM) *7th. Britney & Derrick (7:07 PM) *8th. Latrice & RuPaul (7:13 PM) *9th. Barack & Julie (7:30 PM) *10th. Gia & Natasha (7:39 PM) |-|Route Info 4 and Pit Stop = Teams must make their way to and check in to their first pit stop. ORDER OF ARRIVAL: *1st. Violet & Alyssa (6:18 PM) *2nd. Henric & Daley (6:20 PM) *3rd. Wendy & Donald (6:28 PM) *4th. Janelle & Danielle (6:31 PM) *5th. Jessica & Bogdan (6:32 PM) *6th. Brett & Aaryn (6:48 PM) *7th. Latrice & RuPaul (7:22 PM) *8th. Britney & Derrick (7:23 PM) *9th. Gia & Natasha (7:54 PM) LAST PLACE: Barack & Julie (7:54 PM) - Eliminated Leaderboard